


Save Him

by Annablue



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Angst, Episode: s3e10 A House Divided, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annablue/pseuds/Annablue
Summary: When Jim sinks under the bathwater, Claire dives in after him





	Save Him

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Squabasaurus's art on Tumblr. I tried to get a link to it but it wasn't really working. The piece was for Jlaire week 2019 and should come up when searched. Sorry!

Claire pounded on the door, screaming herself hoarse. Jim was in there. He was about to make the worst mistake in his life. She hoped with all her heart that he wouldn’t. That he’d open the door and come back to them, but the longer they all stood there, trying to force the door open, the more panicked they all became.

_He promised_, Claire thought. Strickler pushed her out of the way, ramming his shoulder in the door. The screaming turned to white noise in her head. She couldn’t truly comprehend what was going on. _He said he’d never leave us. Why would he do this?_

There was a loud snap and the door was open. Claire slipped into the bathroom, weaving around everyone until she was directly in front of the tub. An oil like substance floated on top of the water, smooth and inky black. Barbara was on her hands and knees, elbow deep in the water. It sloshed around, but didn’t spill out of the tub.

“_Where is he?_” Barbara screamed. Tears of rage and fear on her face. “_Where is my son! I don’t feel him!_”

She tried to dive into the water, but Strickler held her back. “No Barbara. You’ll only make it worse.” Clear water began creeping in from the edges, replacing the black. “There’s nothing we can do now.”

“Is it possible? To get him back?” Claire heard herself ask, mind racing.

Strickler hesitated. “It is possible, but it’s extremely dangerous. The odds-”

Claire wasn’t listening anymore. She climbed onto the ledge and dived headfirst into the oil. She heard a scream, and she went under.

The cold hit her like a fist. She almost cried out, but she knew to breath in this substance was to ask for death. She fought to keep her eyes open in the stinging water as she searched for some sign of her boyfriend in the darkness. The little light that came through the surface did little to help her search.

Finally she saw it. A small blue light and a glimmer of silver. Claire’s heart raced as she kicked towards the sight. As she drew closer, she saw Jim. His eyes were closed, mouth agape. He looked dead, but when she grabbed his hand she felt warmth. The first bit of warmth she’d felt since diving into the water.

She pulled him close, wrapping an arm around his waist as she began to swim up. The spot of light was visibly smaller. Claire’s lungs screamed for air and her vision blurred. All she could do was swim. They had to get out. Just a little more.

The spot was too small. They weren’t going to make it. Claire reached her hand up, sticking it through the tiny window leading back home. She felt someone grab her hand and pull. Her body slammed into a wall of darkness. Jim started slipping out of her arm and she fought to keep her hold on him. His armor was slick and smooth, not a good combination.

The pain was too much. Claire’s lungs burned, her arm felt like it was being ripped out of its socket. Her eyes began to flutter as she fought to stay conscious.

_I’m sorry Jim. I tried. I just wasn’t fast enough._

There was a wet pop and they were flung into the air. They landed with a splash in the tub and were immediately surrounded. Everyone was shouting, running their hands over her and Jim, checking for injuries and asking if they were hurt. Claire took gasping breaths, holding Jim protectively in her arms. She held her trembling fingers to his lips, and her heart froze.

“_He’s not breathing!_” She screamed. “_He’s not breathing!_”

Barbara jumped right into action, taking Jim from Claire's arms and laying him out in the now drained tub. Tears blurred Claire’s eyes as she watched Barbara puff air into Jim’s mouth, turning his head to the side in order to let extra water drain. The water that dripped out of his mouth was ink black. Barbara blew into Jim’s mouth again and again until he took a ragged breath and fell into a coughing fit.

Claire cried out in delight as Barbara helped him up and pushed him to lean against Claire. Claire pat his back as he coughed, expelling the extra water from his lungs. Several minutes later Jim drew in a long, slightly shaky breath, opening his eyes.

“Mom?” he croaked. “Claire? Tobes?”

“Hey Jimbo.” Toby said, leaning down to be at Jim’s level. Barbara smiled, tears in her eyes. Strickler put his arm around her and she leaned against him. Claire held Jim tight, running her fingers through his damp hair.

“I’m so sorry.” Jim whispered. Tears ran down his cheeks as he buried his face in Claire’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to leave. Merlin- he said everyone would die. I thought…”

“It’s all right, Jim." Claire pressed her cheek to his hair. "You’re safe now.” 

“Yeah, we got you Jimbo.” Toby leaned over the tub, wrapping his arms loosely around his friends.

“That wizard is going to pay for this.” Barbara said, stomping towards the door. Strickler grabbed her arm. Motioning to the kids, he whispered.

“Let’s get them dried off first. They need to rest.”

Barbara’s gaze softened as she looked at the cuddling teens. “You’re right.” She sighed. Pulling some towels from the closet, Barbara got them all bundled up and sent them home to clean up.

Claire portaled back to her house, drying off and changing quickly into some dry clothes. Portalling back to the Lake’s home, she knocked quietly on Jim’s door.

“Come in.” Barbara called. Claire pushed the door open to see Barbara helping Jim into bed. His face was red and blotchy, tears still slightly wet on his cheeks, but he managed a smile when saw Claire.

“Claire.” He whispered, reaching a hand out towards her. She strode across the room to take it. Jim layed down, settling against his pillow as his mother pulled the blanket up to his shoulders. Jim’s eyes drooped, completely worn out by his near transformation.

Claire held his hand as Barbara stroked his hair. Jim smiled. “I love you guys.” He muttered.

“We love you too Jim.” Claire responded, kissing his cheek. “Never do that again, okay?”

“Okay.” He murmured, eyes slipping closed. “I promise.”

“I’m holding you to that, Jim Lake.” Claire said. She ran her thumb over his knuckles. “Try to keep your promise this time around.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually wanted to write this for a while now. I just felt the need to write something nice and short and took the opportunity. Well, hope you enjoyed!  
P.S.: I know I fail at naming my works. If anyone has any tips, I'll gladly take them! lol


End file.
